


the dream days

by ultacrush



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Abuse, Drug Use, Dubious Morality, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Multi, Violence, just the pack being the pack
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-08
Updated: 2018-01-08
Packaged: 2019-03-02 01:41:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13307733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ultacrush/pseuds/ultacrush
Summary: libro de one shots centrado en la vida de la manada de joseph kavinsky, viviendo en la mansión.la manada está conformada por kavinsky, prokopenko, skov, swan, jiang, gus y morris.personajes de la serie 'the raven cycle' y algunos personajes originales.





	1. 0.1

**nombre:** joseph kavinsky  
**edad:** 17 años  
**fecha de nacimiento:** 14 de febrero de 1998  
**signo zodiacal:** acuario  
**lugar de nacimiento:** bulgaria  
**apodos:** special k, joey, k  
**altura:** 1.65m

datos curiosos

  
× se hizo su primer tatuaje a los 15 años.

  
× tiene un hermano gemelo.

  
× sus padres viven en nueva jersey, pero él decidió ir a henrietta con su hermano.

  
× tiene miedo de las tormentas eléctricas.

× su película favorita es la naranja mecánica.

  
× si tuviera que escoger una canción para escuchar por el resto de su vida sería 'eung freestyle'.

  
× nunca ha disparado un arma.

  
× solo ha leído 5 libros en su vida.

  
× su color favorito es el blanco.

  
× el peor conductor.

  
× no le gusta estar solo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> holi, quiero primero publicar los perfiles de cada uno de los personajes (hay personajes originales) para que todos estemos en la misma página uwu


	2. 0.2

**nombre:** olek prokopenko  
 **edad:** 17 años  
 **fecha de nacimiento:** 21 de marzo de 1998  
 **signo zodiacal:** aries  
 **lugar de nacimiento:** ucrania  
 **apodos:** proko, penny  
 **altura:** 1.78m

datos curiosos

× acento ucraniano marcado.

  
× hijo único.

  
× le gustan las cosas bonitas.

  
× suele dormir hasta tarde viendo anime.

  
× no le gusta la orilla en el pan.

  
× su sabor de helado favorito es vainilla.

  
× tendencias destructivas.

  
× fuma cigarros mentolados.

  
× su color favorito es el amarillo.

  
× tiene perforadas ambas orejas, no tiene ningún tatuaje porque le dan miedo las agujas.

  
× prefiere besar a comparación de abrazar.

  
× no le gusta tener que compartir sus cosas.

  
× rubio teñido.


	3. 0.3

**nombre:** andrea skov   
**edad:** 18 años  
 **fecha de nacimiento:** 11 de agosto de 1997  
 **signo zodiacal:**  leo  
 **lugar de nacimiento:** dinamarca  
 **apodos:** andy  
 **altura:** 1.68m

datos curiosos

× tiene los ojos más azules que hayas visto.

  
× se tiñe el cabello de colores, por lo que está muy maltratado.

  
× su especialidad son las mamadas.

  
× usualmente se escapa de los dormitorios de aglionby a media noche.

  
× tiene la lengua y los pezones perforados.

  
× no le gusta que lo llamen andy.

  
× le gusta compartir.

  
× usualmente miente sobre su edad diciendo que es mayor.

  
× la definición de puta.

  
× su relación más larga ha durado un mes.

  
× lo de ser fiel y exclusivo no es lo suyo.

  
× ha visto todas las temporadas de ru paul's drag race.

  
× sorprendentemente bueno en matemáticas.

 

× 'andrea no es nombre de niña'


End file.
